


5 Times James Norrington tried to relax (+ one time he actually did)

by Ario245



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ario245/pseuds/Ario245
Summary: James Norrington is a very stressed man who just wants to relax in his bathtub.Sadly he gets interrupted by a certain Pirate Captain...
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 30
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in years that I actually finished a fanfic again.  
> Also the first time ever that I wrote smut.  
> And I was under the strong influence of medications so I guarantee for nothing.
> 
> English is not my first language, I read the fic like 20 times but if you notice mistakes please feel free to correct me.

James Norrington was an unpretentious man.

Of course his rank as Commodore put him on a higher status than the common sailors and his father being an admiral had helped his career along most of his life but he didn't shy away from the hard work in the Navy and didn't rest on his laurels.

He had a small house in Port Royal - not suited for somebody of his rank probably but he had no need for more space. He had no family here, no wife, no children.

He only needed a place to sleep while he was at the Fort - since he could not be seen sleeping at his office desk - and a small room for his books and charts.  
Nothing pompous.

Just a simple home for a simple man.

He had a housekeeper, Miss Scott, a very nice elderly woman who mostly looked after the house while he was sailing - because he knew how to clean up after himself while he was at the Fort - and cared for him like he was her own son.

It was sweet. Very sweet.  
But James was also happy that she left him alone in the evening.

Especially on his first evening back in port after two months of chasing after pirates.

Because James Norrington was an unpretentious man but he had one tradition on every first night on land.  
He needed a bath.  
And peace.  
And quiet.  
Not total silence but he needed to be not surrounded by people who listened to his every order.

So he heated up water for his tub, opened the balcony door to let in the wind and the sound of the waves rolling in the harbour and the soft chirping of the birds in the garden while he started to shed his clothes.

He had already abandoned his hat and coat at the front door.  
The next thing to go was his wig. He hated the blasted thing but it was part of his uniform and as the upstanding gentleman he was, he had to wear it even if he would sometimes prefer to burn it...

After he was down to his shirt and breeches he got the bath ready and put a towel and a fresh shirt on top of a cabinet next to the tub before shedding the last of his layers and finally sinking down into the water.

The muscles in his back started to ache until they slowly set themselves in a more relaxed way and a sigh passed over James' lips.

He laid his head back against the rim of the tub and listened to the waves.

He could almost imagine the soft movement of the tides in the water surrounding him.

What he definitely could feel was the salt of the spray of the waves and his own sweat separating from his skin and dissolving in the water.

He dunked his head under the surface for a moment, rubbing against his face and combing fingers through his hair.

It was almost too long, already gathering in a tail at his neck but since it prefered to stay curled he didn't need to worry about cutting it just yet.

Reluctantly he let his head break the surface again.  
But instead of the quiet he was greeted by a wolf-whistle.

His eyes snapped open in an instant.

In the middle of the room stood a man. No, not any man.

"Sparrow?! How did you get here?!"  
James tried to cover himself as good as possible with half a meter of space dividing him from his clothes.

"Well, the balcony door was open..."

James had no weapon.

He was naked in a room with a pirate and he had no weapon.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. Actually I'm here to give you a slight hint for your next course. Pretty places to sail and not so pretty pirates to catch...", Sparrow started to slowly circle James' tub.

"Whatever you're implying, this is highly inappropriate.", he pulled his legs closer to his body.

A chuckle sounded from somewhere behind him and he turned his head, only to find himself eye to eye with the pirate.

Specks of pure gold glittering in brown orbs.

"You know, my dear Commodore, there are a few pirates who came here from the north a few weeks ago. And they're not... sticking to the rules of the Caribbian y' see. It would be a terrible inconvenience if a certain Commodore stumbled upon their hidey-hole, savvy?"

James didn't really 'savvy' up till now. His confusion must have been clear on his face because Sparrow sighed and got up from his crouch behind James.  
He circled the tub again.

"There might be a small island where a few French pirates settled down after plundering towns they shouldn't have plundered, savvy? 'M not too fond of them. You might find a mark on a map on the desk in your office. Might be worth a look.", with that he came to a stop in front of James and winked.

That had to be a trap.

There was no other explanation. He frowned at the pirate.

"And what reason would you have to ask me for help in that case?"

A smile appeared on Sparrow's face.

"That's easy, luv. While you're off hunting the French, you're not trying to get a noose around my neck. That's a win for both of us, aye?"

It was a trap.

"I can't trust you."

This time the pirate actually laughed.

"You would be mighty crazy if you did. I gave you the information. Do with it what you will."

And with those words he jumped over the balcony rail and was gone.

If it wasn't for the smell of rum and spices James would be sure he had dreamed the whole encounter.

But the next day at his office he found a map laid out on his desk with a red mark pinned to it.

He knew he had to at least check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my next magic trick I will pull a plot line in form of a Spanish merchant right out of my ass! *confetti and glitter rain*  
> (Only to abandon them in the next chapter...)
> 
> Also I don't even know if the cities on Puerto Rico already existed in that time.  
> I'm German, I used google maps and searched for Spanish sounding towns on islands between Port Royal and somewhere in Europe. :D  
> (How to writer...)

He still couldn't believe Sparrow had told the truth.

They had captured the French pirates after a short fight and brought them back to Port Royal for trial.

Their ships were too small for the Navy but maybe they could be refitted and used as fishing boats.

There had only been minor injuries on the side of the Navy, one of them a cut to James' shoulder, which first the ships' doctor and later Miss Scott had fussed over.

And James was tired.

The last time he had tried to relax had not worked out in his favor and he noticed the tightness in his shoulders and the muscles of his back which had gotten worse than usual.

So he was back to his ritual.

Heating up water, opening the balcony door, shedding his clothes, closing the door again - he was not paranoid - and settling in his tub.

He could not hear the waves like this and the bird songs were muffled but at least there would be no pirates this time...

The water was warm enough to loosen his muscles and soothe the pain in his shoulder.

James felt himself getting sleepy and his eyes slid closed.

He had nearly fallen asleep when a jingling sound startled him back into sitting up.

It was impossible.

"Evenin', Commodore."

The balcony door was still closed but Sparrow leaned against the wall right next to it.

When and HOW had the pirate gotten into his home without James' notice?

"I heard, you captured those French guys."

James frowned. "Indeed."

Thanks to him sitting up his legs covered most of his body but he still felt highly uncomfortable.  
Especially when the pirate started to circle him again.

"Your hair is getting long."

"Is there a point to this encounter?", he snapped.

"Oh Jamie, can't I just visit an old friend?"

"We are NOT friends."

That typical smirk spread over Sparrow's face.

"So you just let every handsome pirate go after they escape the noose, gain information from all of said pirates and are more often than not very naked around said pirates?"

James felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I did not let you go, we lost you in a storm. And believe me when I say, I would much prefer being dressed and armed right now."

A chuckle sounded directly behind him - far too close for James' taste.

"You really need to learn to relax, my friend. All that tension will kill you faster than any pirate can."

James couldn't surpress the rolling of his eyes.  
"Relaxing would be far easier if you would leave me alone."

"And here I wanted to offer you a massage... you wound me, y'do."

There was a second of tense silence, James could feel the rum-soaked breath on his neck which really didn't help with relaxing him.

"Alright, only information then.", with those words Jack got back on his feet, ruffled a hand through James' hair and danced out of his reach in one fluid motion.

As he passed the pile of James' fresh clothes, he conjured a piece of paper from inside his coat and, with a flourish movement, laid it on top of the folded white linen shirt.

"No pirates this time but I'm sure you'll be interested anyways."

Somehow James' heart was beating faster.

If he accepted this information he would be indebted to Sparrow.  
The last time he could justify as a compensation for letting the pirate escape in that storm but he had nothing to reward him with this time.

If anybody found out about this he would be facing a court marshal.

"There will be a rich Spanish merchant vessel passing Puerto Rico in three weeks. We have information that they will-"

"Restock on water and food at San Juan, I already know that, Commodore."

Now there was a smirk forming on James' lips.  
"Then wait at San Juan."

The pirate hesitated for a moment.  
"Let's say they didn't make port at San Juan, where would they go?"

"The other side of the island. Santa Isabel. They spread the rumor so they would not encounter any... danger."

A smile spread over the pirate's face.  
"And why exactly would you give this information to me?"

Now it was James' part to hesitate.

Why indeed?

"That merchant might be a bit too invested in the politics surrounding us. Loosing that cargo means he looses influence which again stabilizes the British influence. The Navy could not attack the Spanish without provocing an outright war but... you can."

The pirate was grinning at him now.

"We have an accord then."

"No, because we never even talked about this."

With a last nod of his head the pirate went back to the balcony doors, opened them and vanished into the garden.

James really hoped he had done the right thing.

As he listened to the waves he noticed that the water had gone cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite all of James' doubts his plan had worked.

British trade was flourishing, there were less pirate attacks in their waters which meant less work - especially less paperwork - for James, which should in theory lead to less stress on his side.

But with the good news came a good mood and good moods in the heads of Port Royal's finest led to a load of parties and balls which led to a load of ladies trying to get themselves or their daughters into Commodore James Norrington's good graces.

Which led to his shoulders becoming even more tense.

He had been perfectly fine with courting Elizabeth.

Especially since he had not really done much. Her father had been the driving force behind that arrangement.

That came out wrong.

James had really cared about Elizabeth. He still did.  
They just... didn't connect on the level he had wished for.

She was happily married to Turner.

James was happily married to his work.

He just wished society would accept that and leave him alone.

Instead he found himself forced to dance and talk with numerous ladies, one more boring than the other.

If he was ever to fall in love he needed somebody on his level. Smart and witty, but on his side. Somebody he didn't need the thick layers of the mighty Commodore with.  
Somebody who would see and accept him as just James.

He had just left one of those parties and after all the fake smiles and the made-up plesantries he was tired and felt dirty.

But he didn't want to go back to his empty home just yet.

So he took a walk down to the docks.

The Dauntless was lying in wait in the still harbour.  
Waiting for him to take her back out onto the open sea.  
Oh, how he wished for the rocking motion of the ship under his feet. For the wind and the spray of the waves in his face. For storms and swordfights.

A sigh passed his lips.

He was not made for a life ashore.

Those girls should not get their hopes up for he could never make them happy anyways.

One day he would sail away and never return.  
There was no space for a family in that future.

"You could take a bath right here, y'know?"

His head snapped around to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow leaning against a pillar and smiling at him.

James quickly looked around but there were no other people in sight.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I thought you didn't want me to appear while you're naked. Now you're dressed and still not happy?"

James was happy the darkness of the night covered the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Alright, I wanted to thank you for the not-accord we made last time. Decided to play nice for a bit."

"Since we did not have an 'accord' there is nothing to thank me for. Especially since we caught a hand full of smugglers because of a fortunate wind."

The lights of the town reflected in Sparrow's golden teeth. The only indication of that wide smile.

"Fortunate wind indeed... same wind that blew that Spainard right into me arms."

James nodded.

"If the winds are so fortunate, why do you look as if somebody just sunk your ship?"

James looked back out to the Dauntless.

"Society and fortunate winds don't mix very well, I'm afraid."

The pirate sighed. "And here I try my best to get you to relax, Jamie-"

"Stop calling me that."

"What else should I call you? 'S your name."

"How about Commodore Norrington?"

A snort, then "Yes, that's not going to happen. So, Jamie-"

"Stop calling me that."

"You really want your friends to call you by your title?"

If possible James shoulders went even more tense.

Reluctantly he had to accept that the pirate was not totally wrong.  
They had passed the point of enemies and were heading to a very odd... buisness partnership.

"James then."

"Pardon?"

"Not Jamie. James. If you must."

"James", a low purr. His name had never sounded so indecent before.

"Alright then, James."

The word should be too short to sound so sinuous, like ripples in a lake but something in Jack's voice provided just the right depth to make it right.

And when exactly had James lost track of their conversation so completely that he got astray in the sound of his own name?

"I'll have to leave. No information this time. I just visited a few friends, didn't really expect to meet you tonight. But the offer of that massage still stands."

James was sure he just fell victim to one of those inappropriate winks but in the darkness he could only guess.

When he turned back around the pirate had already vanished.

Somehow James didn't feel as dirty as before their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some feelz.  
> (Also I might have made James' Dad even more of a dick than he actually was but... nyeh)
> 
> The description of what Jack sounds like is written by my beautiful fiancée and beta Jashin88

This time he had left the balcony doors open.

Sparrow would show up anyways if he wanted to and at least like this James could listen to the waves again.

In the last weeks the parties had started to subside and James had been able to reject most of the invitations because he was very busy at the fort again.

Actually not that busy.  
But nobody needed to know that.

If Lieutenant Groves shot him a conspiratory smile after confirming just how very busy the poor Commodore was - well, most of Port Royal was none the wiser.

But James needed a break.

His shoulders were killing him and his uniform really didn't help.

So he had started another try at a relaxing bath.  
Because that had always worked.  
For years.  
Until one day-

That trademark jingle sounded again.

How could that man plunder entire harbours without being noticed if every single step of him sounded like a congregation of windchimes about to be blown away from their sunny porch?!

He rolled his head slightly to the side, just enough so that he could watch the pirate.  
For a few minutes they were just staring at each other.

"A bird told me, you're stressing yourself even worse than usually."

James raised one eyebrow. "A bird?"

"Might have been a swann.", Jack pushed himself away from the wall, prancing closer to James. "So I came here with an offer."

With those words he let his coat fall to the floor and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Both of James' brows were up now and he decided sitting up straighter might be a good strategy.  
"An offer?"

Jack nodded and circled around the man in the tub until he stood directly behind him.

"Aye. An offer. Let me take a look at that back of yours. My shoulders hurt if I so much as look at you."

James was still. "What?"

"A massage. I offered thrice. Now you'll accept."

"I will?"

"Aye, you will. Scoot forward a bit so I can reach you better."

And James... did just that.  
His brain had decided to fail to supply him with anything smart in this situation so he could only do as the pirate asked.

Only seconds later two hands swept his wet hair from his neck in something that nearly resembled a caress before they settled on his shoulders, mapping out the damage.

And then those fingers started to dig into James' tense muscles, loosening the knots and soothing the aches.  
James would not admit it under torture but it felt really good and he turned just a bit to make Jack's work easier.

A mistake he regretted as he heard a low whistle.  
"Now what would the perfect Commodore James Norrington do to deserve a flogging?"

James tensed again. Those faded out scars were so old he had nearly forgotten about them.

He had no reason to share this story with Jack and yet...  
"They're from my first trip on a ship. I was only five, maybe six years old."

The pirate went still behind him, when he finally reacted his voice was no more than a low growl.  
"What son of a whore lays hands on a boy like that?"

A sad smile played around James' lips. "My father."

"Why?!"

James slowly shook his head.  
"He was supposed to capture a pirate. Edward Teague. He wanted to show me how to hunt pirates so I knew what my life would look like. But during the battle I got knocked over board and nearly drowned. Teague saved me. He exchanged my life against his crew and fled. My father was not pleased. He would have prefered to see me drown. He made that perfectly clear."  
James voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"What kind of man would do that to his own son?!"

"He wanted for me to be like him, to be brave. I was weak and a disappoint-"

"YOU WERE FIVE!"

James flinched at the sudden shout.

"He should have pulled you out himself or drowned trying. I'm happy to see you're nothing like him at all."

"Am I not though? I hunt pirates-"

"You would not lay hand against a child. You're way too... gentlemanly for that. You're... soft."

"Soft like my mother. He always held that against me."

Jack started massaging his back again.  
"Tell me about her then."

James went silent for a full minute.

"She was beautiful. I got my green eyes because of her and the curls in my hair. I don't remember much of her but... sometimes I still dream of her singing to me."  
A soft smile settled back on James lips.

"You're the son of a siren then?"

That would explain why sometimes the sea reminded James of her and why he could often swear to hear her voice on the wind.

Jack's ministrations worked a sigh out of James' body. He definitely knew, which muscles needed attention and kneaded them back to the slack state they should be in.

For a while they sat in a strange but comfortable silence, Jack lost in his work and James lost in his thoughts and memories.

"I was there, you know..."

At first James didn't understand but then Jack softly stroked a finger over the criss-corossed scars on his back.

"Teague is my father. I was there. I remember the fight. But I didn't remember you."

They lost themselves in another moment of silence.

"If you had known back then who I would come to be-"

"Shhh. Don't think like that."

"Would you have let me drown?"  
A heavy weight settled across James chest. How had that happened? Jack's opinion on James' life should not matter. He was just another pirate.

"If I knew back then who you would be today I would have shot your father before he had even seen you rescued from the sea."

James heart stuttered in his chest, the moisture dripping down one of his cheeks must have been water from the bath.

"You're a good man, James Norrington."

He must have imagined the soft brush of lips against the nape of his neck for in the next second the pirate had vanished from the room, leaving the balcony door wide open.

James sat for a long while in the cooling water, listening to the far away waves and imagining the song of a siren along with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smexey times in this chapter and the next.  
> I hope I did okay.^^'
> 
> (Since there are actually people reading and commenting I'm a bit nervous. XD)

James sank further into the warm water, let his head rest on the rim of the tub and listened to the rain.  
It had started this morning and the wind had cooled the island down at least a little bit.

He had never thought he would miss the cold, rainy London weather but the heat of the Carribean was just too much sometimes.

A soft sigh spilled over his lips as the muscles in his back started to relax.

A few minuted passed until a barely audible rustle pulled him from his thoughts.

"You're going to drip rainwater all over the floor.", he sighed.

A low chuckle confirmed that there truly was another person in the room.  
"At least I left my boots at the balcony doors this time."

James opened one eye and - indeed - Captain Jack Sparrow stood barefoot in the room, his long dark coat dripping with rain.

A tiny smile crossed James lips before he closed his eyes and laid back again.

"You could always let me in that tub of yours, mate."

He didn't really know when they crossed the line between enemies and sort-of-friends, all he knew was that the thought didn't provoce the instant disdain he would have felt only a few months ago.

Actually...  
"Why not..."

"Excuse me?"

And who would have thought James Norrington could ever confuse the famous pirate captain.

"I said 'why not'. Come in before I change my mind."  
With those words he scooted forward so that he was sitting up and only using about half of the tub.

There was enough space for Jack to sit behind him, back to back like James had done with his brother in their childhood.

He listened to the rustle of clothes that were dropped in a heap on the floor before he felt the water in the tub rise as another body joined him.

But Jack was not back to back with him.  
Suddenly there was a pair of arms sliding around his chest, pulling him back between muscled legs and against a strong chest.

"What are you-"

"Shhhhh. Relax, Commodore. It's more comfortable like this."

But relaxing was far from his mind, especially when he felt an unmistakable hardness against his lower back.  
"Jack-"

A hand softly caressed his shoulder.  
"James?"

But James was not sure anymore what he wanted to say.

He knew what sailors were up to under deck sometimes. Of course he knew.  
But he himself had never-  
When he was young he was too afraid of his father and later his rank had not allowed him to start anything like this.

And now a hand was stroking softly over his leg and he was warm and comfortable and he didn't know of one good reason to say no to Jack.

Jack Sparrow, the man who had comandeered and sunk his favourite ship, who had played matchmaker between his fiancée and a blacksmith, who had nearly cost him his comission and yet-

Yet they had helped each other, bantered on more than one occasion, maybe even flirted more than once.  
James had started to relax when the man was around. They had formed a friendship, odd as it was.

"Jack, we shouldn't." James last active braincell supplied him with the words he needed to say. "This isn't right."

A soft chuckle vibrated against his back.  
"Oh but Jamie, it can feel so right."

And suddenly that hand was stroking up the length of his thigh and James stopped thinking.  
Instead he turned around, water spilling over the sides of the tub, but James didn't care. Didn't think. Only pressed his lips against the pirate's.  
And then Jack tilted his head and James was sure if he opened his eyes he would see the sweet gates of heaven.

Jack tasted of rum and sharp spices and James wanted nothing more than to get lost in this moment. In the warmth and the feeling of hands on his hips, shifting him to sit on Jack's lap and then they were sliding - thrusting - against each other and James stopped thinking entirely.

He could only hold on to Jack, gasping, one arm around his neck, hand buried in his thick locks and the other hand clawing blunt nails into his shoulder.  
Then Jack finally slid one hand from James hip between them - around them.

"Jamie, luv. Look at me."

Opening his eyes was impossible.

"Come on, James."

Finally sea-green met dark brown and James noticed a wide smile on the pirate's face.

"You're so beautiful, Jamie."

And funnily those were the words that threw James over the edge and he lost himself completely in the warm skin against him, in the soft dark hair that fell over Jack's shoulders, in the spices, scars, inked skin and dark eyes.

He didn't notice how Jack tensed against him after only a few more strokes of his hand.  
He only came to a few blissful minutes later.

"Your beard tickles.", he complained softly.

He felt more than heard the chuckle in the chest under his head.  
"You'll get used to it... Should we maybe resettle to a bed?"

A light frown settled on James face. "A few more minutes?"

He felt a smile against his forehead. "Aye, I think we can stay for a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of smexey times.
> 
> (I headcanon that James is not extremely fond of himself and needs lots of assurance until he believes other people might actually like him. He's my uwu-soft-boi and I will die on this hill.)
> 
> Also thank you all a lot for reading this.💗

James awoke before dawn.

He was not sure what had pulled him from the sweet embrace of his dreams, everything was still silent in Port Royal.  
A bit of rainwater was dripping from the trees and roofs onto the ground but not even the birds were singing yet.

He closed his eyes again and sunk back against the warm body tangled in the sheets behind him.  
Only now he noticed the arm slung around his waist and a small smile appeared on his face.  
Who would have known that the famous Captain Jack Sparrow liked to snuggle...

Carefully James slid his left arm behind himself until his hand rested on a warm leg. He didn't let it rest for long though, instead he started to explore the sleep-soft muscles until the arm around him tightened and a breathy chuckle sounded right next to his ear.  
"Tickles.", was the only explanation.

James was tempted to search for the ticklish spots and tease the pirate into more smiles and laughter but there was still a different spot of Jack's anatomy that he wanted to explore.

So he slowly slid his hand upward until-  
"You don't have to.", Jack mumbled softly.

But James wanted to.

He had liked what they had done in the bath together and he felt a bit guilty that he had been too overwhelmed to really reciprocate.

So he only shook his head slightly and continued his soft touches.

He had never been with another man before Jack but at least in this moment he knew, what to do.  
How to move to get the pirate to thrust into his hand and to produce soft gasps of pleasure.

"Oh Jamie", he would never admit how much he had started to like that nickname. "My beautiful Jamie... want you."

Those words made James stop his hand and turn around with wide eyes.  
Jack had also called him that during their bath.  
Of course he knew that he was not the ugliest man in the navy, he knew his rank made him a good match for the ladies and therefore he had his fair share of admirers but nobody had ever told him he was beautiful.

In the moment their eyes met Jack seemed to realize just that.  
A soft smile played around his lips.

"Oh but you are.", a kiss against the side of his throat,  
"Even on the docks on that first day I saw you-", more kisses across his chest,  
"all dolled up in that fancy uniform", a short break as those sweet lips settled around one of his nipples and sucked,  
"but without all that blue 'n gold you're perfect. Just like this.", now hands were caressing his sides - and when exactly had Jack ended up on top of James, settled between his legs?

He was lying on display for the pirate.  
Completely naked, the sheets lost somewhere next to them, legs spread like a cheap whore.  
And yet Jack kept looking at him as if-  
"The greatest treasure. My Jamie."

And suddenly their lips were locked. Hungry tounges tangling, exploring the other.  
James hands slid over Jack's back, restless, trying to hold on as their bodies thrust together, Jack's hands caressing his chest, his sides, his legs, his buttocks until one hand-

James broke the kiss with a gasp.  
"Jack, I- ", he swallowed. "I have never- with a man..."

"Figured that. You want to?"  
James was sure there must be a blush spreading from his chest all the way up to his ears but he nodded.  
Jack smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss.

"We can stop anytime you want to. You just have to tell me."

And somehow this reassurance made something nameless spread in James' chest and he kissed Jack again.

"B'fore we start, we'll need something. Oil or..."

James thought for a moment.  
"In the second drawer of that cabinet."

Jack looked around the room to said cabinet James was pointing at and he frowned.  
"So far away...", was the mumbled explanation that only made James chuckle.

But Jack got up and after rummaging around in the drawer for a second he found a small box filled with a thick salve.

"It's usually for small wounds, I hope that will work?", called James' soft voice from the bed.  
Jack nodded and joined his lover again.

James was happy that his pirate was back to cover him. He knew it was stupid but he had felt very exposed in those moments alone on the bed.  
So much the better that Jack was back to kiss him and caress him and trail those vicious lips down his throat to his chest.

He only tensed when he felt a slick finger rub against-  
"You need to relax, my darlin'."  
James nodded. He knew that. In theory.  
But it felt... odd.

Jack added more salve to his finger but James was still too tight and he was not sure he could do this if one finger already felt like THAT.

And then, to James' surprise, there was a sudden lick against his prick and he gasped.

He looked down just in time to see that warm, wet mouth swallow him completely.  
And oh, he was distracted now.

One hand buried itself in those long, dark locks as he tried to keep still, to not hurt Jack.  
But Jack took a hold of his hips and guided James into a rolling motion, giving him permission to use his mouth.  
James was in heaven.

He tried to muffle his moans and screams in his pillow - and when exactly had he ever lost control like that?! He knew how to stay silent, damn it!

And when those fingers - when had they become three?! - reached a spot inside him he saw white.  
He knew if he wanted Jack inside him, they had to stop now but he didn't know how to speak anymore. The only word that spilled over his lips was the pirate's name.

And Jack didn't stop.  
He only kept on with this sweet torture until James was sure he could take no more until finally-  
"stop", no more than a whisper but Jack let him go instantly.

He was over him again after not even a second, softly stroking his jaw and asking "Too much?".

James could only blink at his pirate for a second, still overwhelmed and at a loss of words.

Then he slowly shook his head.  
"I just-" but how did he put THAT into words?!

In a split second he decided that the English language was dispensable at a moment like this and instead just hooked a leg around Jack's waist and rolled their hips together.

A smile spread over Jack's face. "Well, who would have thought that could happen? The great James Norrington at a loss of words..."

He chuckled as James frowned at him before he sat back a bit.

"Just give me a second.", he reached for the salve and spread a generous amount over himself before he shuffled back between James' legs and aligned himself at his entrance.

James reached for him and a moment later they were locked in a thight embrace as Jack slowly slid in.  
It was still a bigger stretch than his fingers had been but he took his time, distracting James with kisses until he was fully sheathed inside him.

James took a few deep breaths until the ache subsided a bit and he thought Jack could move, then he slowly rolled his hips against Jack's.

And with a soft smile and more kisses, Jack started moving. They started moving together and James got lost in the moment yet again.

He was sure he must have scratched Jack's back into scraps by now, trying desperately to hold on to his pirate.

But Jack didn't complain.  
They were too busy gasping and moaning into each others mouths, still kissing somehow.

And when finally Jack's hand snaked between their bodies to pull James to the edge, he could not hold on any longer and tumbled into sweet bliss.  
After a few more thrusts he felt Jack go tense before he collapsed on top of James and they lazed together in a warm heap of pleasure.

.

James was pulled from his slumber by kisses against his jaw.  
"We should get cleaned up.", Jack suggested softly.  
James nodded but only cuddled closer into the embrace and started to caress Jack's flank.  
A low chuckle was his only answer.

.

They got out of bed hours later.  
James was truly happy it was his free day and he was not needed somewhere else.

After actually cleaning up and putting some clothes on - because a naked Jack was a very distracting Jack - they even shared a small breakfast.

But Jack had to destroy their peace with a few tiny words.  
"I should get going. Pearl's waitin'."

A cold feeling settled low in James stomach but he nodded.

What was supposed to happen now? Would Jack visit him again or was this all he had wanted from James? Would this be the end of their friendship? Could James ever go back to hunting this pirate?

Jack apparently noticed that he had tensed up and slid behind him to press a kiss against the soft spot right behind his ear.

"I could be back in a month if you want me to."

James turned around in the embrace and looked at Jack with big eyes. "I... would not wish to force myself onto you..."

A snort was his first answer.  
"Oh yes, you were forcing me to do really bad things. Very pirate-y of you."

The statement was accompanied by a wink and James actually had to smile before he leaned down to kiss Jack.

"A month then.", another kiss.

"Aye.", a kiss.

"I will wait for you.", a longer kiss.

"Jamie, I'll never leave like that."

With another smile James let his hands fall back to his sides before he shared a last long kiss with Jack.

Hesistantly they let each other go and James watched as Jack climbed over the balcony - because why should this man use doors like a normal person - and left through the garden.

He stood at his balcony for a few more minutes before falling back onto his bed, still smiling.  
He closed his eyes and for the first time in years he felt truly relaxed.

One month.


End file.
